


No longer America's Sweetheart

by KristiLynn



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, F/F, Femslash, Oral Sex, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Porn Battle, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 19:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10041119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristiLynn/pseuds/KristiLynn
Summary: Trish Walker wasn't America's sweetheart anymore





	

**Author's Note:**

> based on the prompts: bar,legs, i love you

Despite the fact that she was now 22 America still saw Trish Walker as she was when she first graced their television screens: Sweet, innocent and 13. If they could see her now, in this position, they would lose their minds. 

Here was in some bathroom in a Hell’s Kitchen bar, perched on the edge of the counter while her legs were draped over her adopted sister’s shoulders. This was certainly a long way from Patsy, America’s Friend. 

The door began to open and Trish kicked her leg up to stop it. 

“Occupied!” She gasped the words out as Jess’s tongue began to speed up. 

The person on the other side said something but Trish couldn’t hear them. She was too busy focusing on Jessica and the rush of pleasure that was coursing through her body. 

“I love you,” Trish whispered, her head falling back against the mirror. 

“Aww,” Jessica stood up, a shit eating grin on her face. “I bet you say that to all the girls.”

“Stop.” Trish laughed pushing her gently.

There was a bang on the door and a voice called out, “Hey if you’re done screwing in there some people have to take a piss.”

Jessica hit the door back and yelled, “We’re having a fucking moment here, asshole. Shit.” She wrapped her arms around Trish’s neck and leaned in, “Some people have no manners. Am I right?”

Trish shook her head and then gave Jessica a kiss. “Now I don’t know about you but I have worked up quite a thirst. So what do you say we get back out there?” 

Jessica held out her hand. “Lead the way.”


End file.
